world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Mask of Terror
The Mask of Terror is a magic item that makes its wielder appear to be a horrifying monster to all who see them. The specifics of what they see are based off each individual viewer's fears and are not the same for each person, for instance people who are afraid of insects may see the wearer with a bug head with massive pincers while somebody who is afraid of beasts may be looking at the same wearer but see them with a wolf head with dripping jaws instead. Those with especially weak wills or strong fears are more vulnerable to this effect, and it is possible for them to see the wearer in shapes and sizes vastly different from their original body, making it especially difficult for them to locate where the wearer actually stands. The illusion created by the effect of the mask can target all senses: sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. Sound is a bit special as even if one is a creature the viewer sees is one that cannot normal speak, they can still subconsciously understand whatever vocalizations their perception makes when the one wearing the mask says something. Those who realize that it is an illusion or watch the wielder don the mask gain bonuses on their ability to disbelieve what they are seeing and those with especially strong willpower can see through the illusion entirely. Variants Mask of Fear The Mask of Fear is a less powerful, though more consistent variant of the Mask of Terror. Instead of showing the viewers their individual fears, it shows everyone the same form based on the fears of the wearer. Viewers still may see slightly different things based off their willpower, for instance if the user is afraid of squids, one with a strong willpower will see only their arms and legs replaced with tentacles, while one with a very weak willpower may see them with a full ten tentacles. Mask of Horror The Mask of Horror is a cursed Mask of Terror that cannot be removed. It does not have any effects on anybody except for the wearer who now sees the entire world as horrifically as possible. Even the strongest of wills become broken as this effect persists and the wearer will inevitably lose the power to disbelieve the horrific vision of the world they are seeing, driving them to madness. Mask of Monsters The Mask of Monsters is a cursed Mask of Terror which cannot be removed. Unlike the original mask which causes its illusion to shift based on individual viewers fears, it uses one monstrous form designated by its creator. All who see the wearer except for those with exceptionally high willpower will perceive them as that monster. Unless the monster they are made to look like happens to be one capable of speech, everybody will only hear their vocalizations as whatever the monster is and will be incapable of understanding it unless they could otherwise understand that monster. As the wearer continues to be in contact with the mask, they will slowly lose their mind to it and their thoughts will become identical to that of the monster whose form they are seen as. When their mind is completely lost, the mask will be fused into them their body will physically transform into the form of the monster as well. Mask of Horrific Monsters A special unique variant that combines the effects of the Mask of Horror and the Mask of Monsters. For some time it was used as a punishment for those who were sentenced to exile from _______.